


Just Friends

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre Curse Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: Emma/Mary Margaret (or Ruby) Based on a 'Text from last night'."no, i'm not a lesbian.. i just really want to fuck you while drinking, thats normal in a friendship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/gifts).



> This turned out different to how I expected, but I still quite like it.

Mary Margaret's phone bleeped and she groaned quietly. She was attempting to get some marking done, but Emma wouldn't stop texting her! Ruby had dragged the blonde out for a night on the town as thanks for letting her stay and they'd attempted to encourage Mary Margaret to come with, but she'd declined as politely as she could. She had marking to do.  
_(and there was the whole issue with what happened last time she'd drank with Emma, but she refused to talk about that. Ever.)  
_ With a roll of her eyes. She flipped open her phone to read the message and found herself chuckling quietly.

Text From The Swaninator: No, I'm not a lesbian... I just really want to fuck you while drinking. That's normal in a friendship.

Before even taking in the contents of the message, Mary Margaret noticed that yet again Emma had changed her contact name within Mary Margaret's phone. It was an annoying habit that she actual found mildly endearing that Emma was constantly changing her name to one thing or another.  
It was then that the message sunk in.  
_(And really, who was she to deny that she wanted it too, drunk or not)_

Text To The Swaninator: Well come home then. I'm still not coming out.

It was ten minutes before Mary Margaret heard the door click open and she'd made sure to put all her work away.  
She had been expecting it, the kiss. The second Emma had spotted her, their lips had met, Emma's tongue invading her mouth with little to no warning.  
She didn't mind, in fact she loved it.

She knew she could never have Emma any other time, because Emma was firmly _not_ gay, so this would do. Anything was better than nothing.

Emma backed Mary Margaret towards the bed, not that she really needed any persuading, their lips still connected in a fiery, if slightly sloppy _(Emma was drunk)_ kiss. Emma pawed at Mary Margaret's button up, fiddling with it until she managed to undo it, her hands finding the schoolteachers bra clad breasts and massaging them softly. Even when drunk, Emma focused almost entirely on Mary Margaret.  
Emma slipped her lips down, kissing up and down Mary Margaret's throat, her hands still caressing her breasts. Reaching behind herself, knowing that in her state, Emma would struggle, Mary Margaret unhooked her bra and shrugged it off, dislodging Emma for a moment and allowing them to finally actually lay upon the bed, which was probably a good thing.

Mary Margaret tugged Emma's shirt off and was not surprised by the lack of bra. It was probably in her bag somewhere. She once again dislodged Emma's hands, allowing her own to explore Emma's chest, but allowing Emma to keep attacking her neck with nips and kisses. She was certain she'd have to wear a turtleneck, or a scarf tomorrow, but right now she didn't care, not when she had Emma grinding down against her like a horny teenager and her hands full with the blonde's breasts, her palms scraping against her nipples.

“Mary Margaret...” Emma groaned, still grinding downwards and Mary Margaret bit back a chuckle, reaching down to undo Emma's jeans, pushing them down.

“Emma... up a moment.” She urged, quickly divesting both of them of their lower clothes before flipping their positions so she was the one hovering over Emma.  
She knew Emma would want to touch, want to get her off, but Mary Margaret didn't want that. Didn't want Emma to regret this night, so, being the only sober one in the apartment, she'd get Emma off and then leave her to sleep with a glass of water.

That would be for the best.

Her attention was once again drawn to Emma's breasts, her hand massaging one as her mouth worked on the other, making Emma arch and moan, her hands fisting at the bedsheets. Mary Margaret's other hand danced around her thighs, teasing her with barely there touches, refusing to go near her centre, not yet. She wanted to draw this out for as long as she could.

It wasn't too long, however, before she was pressing kisses down Emma's stomach, pausing to dip her tongue into the blonde's belly button, before continuing her descent, nestling herself between Emma's thighs. Mary Margaret breathed in deeply, trying to commit the scent to memory before leaning forward and flicking Emma's clit with her tongue before applying her lips and sucking gently, sliding a finger into her and listening to the moan that broke her lips.

It didn't take much to make Emma come, the orgasm accompanied by a loud cry of Mary Margaret's name, much to the schoolteachers pride.  
She straightened out, standing beside the bed and carefully helping Emma under the comforter. She wouldn't be able to get her upstairs to her own bed, but that was alright. Mary Margaret didn't mind a night on the couch too much. It was just one night and it was for a good reason.  
She kissed Emma's head, smiling to see that the blonde was already near sleep, her post orgasm haze helping the process along. Heading to get a glass of water, she picked up Emma's shirt and pulled it over her head for a modicum of decency.  
Finally setting the glass of water on her own bedside table, she kissed Emma's head once more before heading for the couch with a blanket.

This was all she'd ever get of Emma, even though she wanted so much more. But if this was all she'd get then she'd take it and cling to it as tightly as she could and pray that one day, maybe, it wouldn't just be a drunken thing. It wouldn't just be a 'friends' thing. That one day, maybe, she could climb into bed next to Emma, knowing that the next morning wouldn't be filled with awkwardness and Emma running away.  
But she doubted it.  
They were just friends.  
That was all.

 


End file.
